The present invention is related to a connector for coupling a source of a liquid or gas to a catheter line or other medical device that is used with a patient.
Luer connectors and luer-type connectors are well known in the medical appliance field. An example of such is shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings. They are used to provide a large surface area sealing zone between a catheter hub and the stem of a connector. This sealing zone entails the engagement of gently tapered tubular surfaces which are forced longitudinally against one another by a threaded arrangement, external to the sealing surfaces, between the hub and the connector. The threaded arrangement provides a quick connect and quick disconnect feature that facilitates use by medical personnel. Luer connectors are employed in medical procedures to connect a source of a liquid to catheters to supply the liquid under slightly raised pressures. For example, during infusion processes, liquids are delivered using a pressure which ranges between 5 p.s.i. and 10 p.s.i.
At times it is important to deliver a liquid to the catheter under relatively high pressure. For example, during a liquid contrast procedure in radiology, liquids are delivered at pressures that are in the range of 1,200 p.s.i. At these pressures, currently available standard luer adapters and connectors are likely to fail and in particular to separate under high pressure with the result that the liquid leaks and pressure is lost. A linden luer lock can be used in which a multiple turn of a threaded stem into a collar is used to establish a seal that can withstand these pressures. But a linden lock does not provide the quick connect feature of a typical luer lock.
Some medical procedures call for delivery of a gas through a catheter. For example, inflation of a balloon in the vascular system may require delivery of oxygen or some other gas at a pressure in the range of 300 p.s.i. The available catheter hubs and connectors are designed for delivery of liquids and are unreliable for the delivery of gas. The seal between the two tapered surfaces of the stem of the connector and of the hub is generally inadequate to prevent escape and/or contamination of the gas being delivered.
Accordingly, it is a major purpose of this invention to provide a medical connector and adapter for use with items such as catheters which will provide a quick connect and quick disconnect feature yet retain its sealing integrity under relatively high liquid pressures.
It is another purpose to provide a connector and adapter which can be used to couple gas to a catheter or other medical delivery apparatus.
It is a further purpose of this invention to provide the above objectives with a device and design that can be readily adapted to presently known procedures and that does not require either extensive or expensive additional sealing equipment.
It is a further and related purpose of this invention to provide such an improved sealing adapter which is easy to use and which preferably involves procedures with which medical personnel are familiar.